The present disclosure relates to an actuator, and more specifically to a dual motion actuator for actuating two levers within a vehicle seat to control movement of the vehicle seat.
Actuators in some form are typically used in vehicle seats to control a function of the vehicle seat such as releasing one or more latches to allow for a desired movement function, e.g., folding of the seat or walk-in action (i.e., lateral movement of the seat). Such actuators may include a pulley driven by a motor and a cable (e.g., a Bowden cable) connected at one end to the pulley and another end to a lever of a latch release mechanism. When the motor is energized the pulley is rotated to pull the lever via the cable in order to release a latch of the latch release mechanism to allow for a desired movement. In many applications, for each movement function, a different actuator is provided within the vehicle seat, adding additional weight, electrical noise, and complexity to the seating system.